Eleanor Lovett, I love you
by Tengel
Summary: Sweeney admits to... well, the title says it all. It's better than the title suggests, I promise. It's also my first fic, so be nice! A bit of sweenett action...


**Hello!! Thanks for deciding to read my little storeh. Cookies for you!! *Hands out HUGE cookies*. Now, this is my first fic, so please be nice. No flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome.**

** Enjoy!**

Eleanor Lovett, I love you.

It had started out as a fairly normal day. He was upstairs. "_Brooding. _As always." Mrs. Lovett muttered to herself, which earned her a questioning glance from the customer she was serving. 'Nothin', love. Enjoy yer' pie.' She said with a grin, returning to serving her other customers. At one point, she could swear she saw his eyes on her, that he was staring at her just as she did to him when she thought he wasn't watching. Oh, to be with him, even for one day. One moment even. Just one kiss...

Mrs. Lovett was so lost in her romantic fantasies of Mr. Todd, that she smashed right into a customer, making pies fly all over the floor. She muttered a quick apology to the customer, and collected the pies off of the floor. Not like they got dirty.. with what was in them already (Aka ground up human remains..), a bit of dust wouldn't do any harm.

At the end of the day, Mrs. Lovett was sat in her favourite armchair, reading an old, corny romance novel. She could hear _him _pacing. Always with the pacing. The pacing and the brooding. Thinking of his _sweet, precious Lucy_. It was like that.. that... _whore _could do no wrong. Mrs. Lovett smirked. She wondered what would she do, if, of course she still had her sanity... What would she do if she saw her _cute Benjamin_. She was in love with Benjamin Barker. The mere _sight_ of Sweeney Todd would make her faint. Why, _why_ couldn't he see that she, Eleanor Lovett, was there for him, any time of day – either if it was cleaning his blood-stained shirts, disposing of his 'clients' in the most gruesome manner, or simply bringing him up food, which if she didn't do, he would surely starve. Why couldn't he see that she loved him more than her own life? Why couldn't he return her affection? She didn't bloody well care if his name was bloody Sweeney, Benjamin, or whatever name he might bloody get later bloody on. It was because of the bloody _Judge_...

Heavy footsteps on the battered staircase brought her attention back to the real world. She knew those footsteps... What did he want? If it was important enough that _he_ himself chose to come down, it had to be bloody important. Seconds later, the door to the shop swung open, making those little, annoying bells jingle. 'Yes, Mr. T, what's the bloody problem? Is there somthin' ya need doin'? More bliddy shirts to be cleaned?' She knew her annoyance at him would only anger the demon barber, but she didn't give a damn. She had it with him. There never were any 'thank yous' or ever simple things, like a simple 'Hello' in the bloody morning. Just those damn grunts and growls that escaped his mouth. 'Now before ya say anythin' just bloody well lis-....' He voice was cut off by pair of lips – _his lips – _on hers. It took her a while to register what in the name of Christ was happening. Was Mr. T... kissing her? She almost melted. Mrs. Lovett began kissing back, her arms snaking around his neck, as his went around her waist. Now, Mrs. Lovett had no trust in God or any higher power what-so-ever, but she was in _Heaven. _

After a few minutes, but what seemed like seconds to Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney began pulling away. She was still in his arms, and upon deciding he wasn't in his 'angry, brooding, I'll kill whoever gets in my way' mode, she slowly leaned in to his chest, listening to his quickened heartbeat.

'Mrs. Lovett? Nellie?' He asked, somewhat... nervously?

'Yes, love?' She answered in a dreamy tone, not believing that he kissed her, never mind use her first name.

'I think I love you.' He mumbled. Wait – He was mumbling?

'Wha-... Wha... What did ya say, Mr. T...?' She stammered, her mouth suddenly feeling dry.

'I said, Eleanor Lovett, I love you.' Sweeney said, more confidence in his voice.

'Excuse me...' She suddenly mumbled, staggering over to the counter, and grabbing the bottle of gin. She tipped the rest of the contents into her mouth, grimacing at the strong taste. Nellie then turned back to a very nervous-looking Sweeney. Her eyes filled with joy. 'Are ya serious, Mr. Todd? If you're jokin' I'll never speak to ya again.' She asked quietly, walking up to him.

'Yes, my pet.. I love you... And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Sweeney said, catching her lips in another kiss, before she had the chance to reply.

The next morning, a very content-looking Mrs. Lovett woke next to a very sleeping Mr. Todd. She smiled at last night's... happenings.

'I love ya, Mr. T.' She sighed happily.

'I love you too, Mrs. Lovett.' Sweeney answered.

Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett felt herself.. drifting away? Whatever it was, it was getting her away from her Sweeney.

'Mrs. Lovett?' The concerned Sweeney asked.

'Don't.. leave!' She said weakly.

'Mrs. Lovett!' A deep voice snapped her into conciousness.

'What? Who?' She asked suddenly, all traces of her dream dissapearing. She sat up so quickly, that the corny novel fell off her lap.

'I were asking – did you do my shirts?' The real Sweeney asked, all love, or any other emotion for that matter, gone from his voice. It was only laced with annoyance, and already building up anger.

'Oh.. Yes, love, they're... I'll get them for ya..' She sighed softly, standing up. So it was only a dream after all. No matter. If she couldn't have him in the real world, she might as well be with him in the fantasy world.

**_THE END_**


End file.
